


Letters

by PrettyLittleGallagherGirl



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Chloe Beale (mentioned), F/F, Fluff Pure Fluff, I just wanted to write a fic that just shows how much these two idiots love each other, I love angst but this this is not angst, This is fluff, in case you missed it this fic is fluff city, nothing else just fluff, seriously I the angst writer has written fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 16:05:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8496499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyLittleGallagherGirl/pseuds/PrettyLittleGallagherGirl
Summary: A series of letters exchanged between Aubrey and Beca during a six month tour of Beca's.





	

My dearest Beca,

I’m writing you this letter because even though you got on that plane around 10 minutes ago, I’m still sitting in the same chair you left me in. I already miss you Becs. If this is how much I miss you when you’ve only been gone for 10 minutes I don’t know how much more I’m going to miss you for these next 6 months. Don’t get me wrong Beca I’m so proud of you I’m not trying to make you come back. You are doing what you always said you would do. You are making waves in the music world for goodness sake you are going on tour. I am so very proud of you. So maybe for once in my life I don’t have a reason for doing something. I don’t have a reason for writing you this letter other than to say I miss you. I miss you Becs because I love you more than I have ever loved anything or anyone in my whole life. I love you Becs more than words can say and I am so very proud of you babe.

Your loving Girlfriend,

Aubrey Posen

 

Dear Bree,

I must say that it was quite a surprise arriving at the hotel and seeing that letter. We spoke on the phone barely two minutes ago you never mentioned any letter to me but hey SURPRISE! Aubrey, I miss you as well. I didn’t tell you this any of the times that we spoke on the phone or Skype because well I guess I didn’t want to ruin my badass reputation not that I still have much of one with you. But here it goes anyway the moment I got on the plane I started crying. Not because I’m not excited about this tour but because well I knew I was going to miss you in fact I already was missing you.

I’m excited about this tour though the feeling of going out on to the stage and playing songs, my songs. Hearing the audience loving it, loving my music, is one of the most amazing things in the world second only to kissing you (Oh my gosh what have I become? I can’t believe I say stuff like that now. Who am I?) This this tour was my dream but every day that I am away from I realise that my dream is changing. My dream is becoming you. I know I know I sound corny and I always said I wouldn’t be the person that gives up their dreams for love and I’m not. But as much as I love this tour and it is becoming one of the highlights of my life I don’t think I’ll go on another one. Six months is too long to be away from you. I’ll still make music but I’ll make music next to you not miles apart.

So now that I’ve properly embarrassed myself I will just finish off this letter (it’s 2016 why exactly are we writing each other letters?) by saying that I love you and I’m proud of you as well and I miss you.

Love your badass,

Beca Mitchell

 

My Becs,

I love you. I would never ask you to give up your dreams for me I just want you to know that. I miss you I won’t argue that fact but more than that, more than missing you, I am just so incredibly proud of you. All I want Beca more than I want to hold you, or hug you, or kiss you is for you to be happy. I would sell my soul for you to be happy. Sometimes I look at you or speak to you and I know that one of the greatest tragedies in life is that you don’t know how amazing you are. That at some point in your life someone let you think that you were less than. Beca you have this talent with music that some can only dream to have. You can make music in your sleep you are so talented but more than that you have so much love within yourself. You give so much and expect so little. You are the most amazing person I have ever had the pleasure of meeting (don’t tell Chloe I said that.) Seeing you or talking to you is the highlight of my day. You make my life better Becs whether you are at home or on tour.

I love you Becs,

Aubrey Posen

 

Bree,

I haven’t replied to your last letter yet and you haven’t bought it up on the phone but I feel like I owe you an explanation. I read your letter and it made me feel all these emotions that I was almost overwhelmed by the strength of all of them. You know me Bree I’m not the best with emotions but I thought I’ll try and talk to you about them or in this case write to you about them. Aubrey, I felt so alone most of my life. I would be at home in my room making music and this overwhelming feeling of loneliness would be with me. I’ll be in class and I would feel alone. I would be at a party and I would feel alone. Aubrey, I have felt alone for most of my life even when I was with people until I met you. I met you and suddenly I didn’t feel alone anymore. You make me feel like I matter Bree and I don’t know how to thank you for that.

You changed my life Aubrey. When I met you I was this sarcastic moody emo freshman who didn’t feel like she was going anywhere with her life. You gave me a reason to try a reason to try and make myself the best version of myself I can be.

I know this letter is all over the place Bree but all that I wanted to say was that you mean the world to me and that whenever I am sad or lonely I read that letter you sent me and I keep going.

Love you Bree,

Beca

 

My dearest Beca,

I received your letter and in the spirt of keeping this letter writing tradition that we started alive I decided to write back to you instead of calling you straight away. I wanted to call you the minute I received your letter but I thought since you took the time to write down your feelings I would do the same. I know that by the time I finish this letter it’ll be time for our daily skype call but hey here it goes anyway.

Beca I know what you mean. You changed me as well. I guess we can say that we changed each other. I grew up as you know in a house were perfection wasn’t just wanted it was required I always felt less than. But then you came into my life all sarcasm and ear spikes and you taught me how to just live. How to accept mistakes as a part of life and move on to the next great adventure. You don’t expect perfection from me all you expect is me. And I love you all the more because of that. I love you Beca.

You inspire me Beca I just want you to know that. You have this work ethic that rivals even mine when you set your heart to something you go all out. Be that music, friendship or relationship. Your determined but at the same time you never let that determination get in the way of the small things. You always take the time out of your busy day to show me how much you love me. Whether that is making me a cup of coffee in the morning before you go to the studio, or giving me a massage when I’m stressed about a case, or tidying up the house for no reason other than the fact that you know it makes me happy. On days that I’m exceptionally busy or stressed you just stroll into my office with lunch or dinner as if you instinctively know I need you. You mean the world to me Beca and I hope I manage to show you how much I love you as effortlessly as you manage to show me.

I miss you,

Aubrey Posen.

 

Beca,

Keeping with the tradition of writing you a letter ten minutes after your departure here you go. I enjoyed spending this weekend with you. Walking into our house to see you sitting so casually on the couch as it you never even left was amazing. I must say I wasn’t expecting you to ask me to marry you with your feet up on the coffee table while the television played some F.R.I.E.N.D.S rerun but then I ask myself when have I ever expected you? You barged into my life and into my heart as if you had always been there. You are the definition of unexpected. You are perfection. You are love. You are my everything.

See you in two weeks Becs and then I will never let you go again.

Your finance,

Aubrey Posen.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so sorry for my complete lack of presence the last while. I wrote this to try and get back into the swing of things in regards to writing. The next chapter for I'll follow you into the dark is about half way so I should hopefully get that done soon. In the meantime I hoped you enjoyed this and please review.


End file.
